Animus Eternus
by SpathiDromeas12
Summary: Percy was betrayed by everyone he knew. Seeking a new life, he became the Guardian of the Hunt and sacrificed himself for his love. But now, a new threat emerges. Will our hero fail to come back, or will he rise because of the oath he made?
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! Spathi here! This is my first story, so don't judge too harshly, ok?**

**This is a Pertemis story, so if you don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or HoO!**

_**Prologue**_

**Artemis's**** P.O.V.**

Today's date is August 18, 2516.

It's been 519 years since he was born.

508 years since he retrieved the master bolt for his first quest.

507 years since he sailed the Sea of Monsters and found the Golden Fleece on his second quest.

506 years since he rescued me from Atlas and took the burden of the sky during his third quest.

505 years since he found his way through the labyrinth, and accidentally blew up Mt. St. Helens on his fourth quest.

504 years since he defended Olympus with only 70 demigods, defeating Hyperion, Kronos, and Iapetus **(AN: Demigod Files!)**.

503 years since he united the Greeks and Romans, subsequently winning against many giants, such as Porphyrion, Polybotes, and Alcyoneus.

502 years since he was betrayed by his friends and family because of his half brother, Nathan, who caused him to become my guardian.

_Flashback:_

_It was a normal day on Olympus. Meaning that most of the gods were arguing with each other, while the rest tried to ignore the noise. Suddenly, he bursts through the doors, kneels before my father, and asks to die. He tells the story of how he was betrayed by everyone he loved. After this, he again asks my father to kill him. Instead, my father decides to make him my guardian._

501 years since his half brother Nathan also became my guardian, and caused him to be shunned and forgotten once again.

_Flashback:_

_The hunters were setting up camp when Hermes flashes in. He tells me that I am going to get an additional guardian. Two hours later, Nathan arrives._

_Time Skip_

_Over time, the hunters warm up to Nathan. They call him big brother, and are always eager to talk to him. Our other guardian is forced to do all of the work, and is injured all of the time. But he never complained. Not even when Nathan and I started dating._

500 years since he sacrificed himself for me when Nathan tried to kill me, though I did not know it then.

_Flashback:_

_Nathan and I are moving quietly through the woods, hunting for a monster Nathan had apparently seen. I lead the way through the dense foliage, Nathan trailing behind me. Suddenly, I hear a scuffle and a shout behind me. I turn around and see Nathan standing over him. He has a strange looking knife in his stomach. I ask Nathan what happened, and I am told that he was trying to kill me, but Nathan intervened._

400 years since I learned the truth of what happened that fateful day.

_Flashback:_

_Nathan and I are at a council meeting. Today, Father plans on making Nathan a god. Not just any god, an Olympian. Father tells him to repeat after him:_ _I, Nathaniel Thompson_, δεσμεύομαι να κάνω το καλύτερό μου ως Ολύμπιο θεό. _This means "I, Nathaniel Thompson, pledge to do my best as an Olympian god." After he says this, he would have to drink from the special nectar and ambrosia mix that makes you an Olympian God. He doesn't know this and yells, "Ha! I did it! My plan worked!". We ask him what his plan was, and he explains his plan to get my now dead guardian killed, and to become a god. It turns out that he was trying to kill me, then blame it on my ex-guardian. He drugged the entire camp with potions, and did the same to the hunters. My father then smites him._

Today would be his 519th birthday. On this day, we all honor him. After all he did, why wouldn't we?

What was his name?

It was Percy Jackson, guardian of the hunt, bane of Kronos, Gaea, and twice savior of Olympus.

I am broken out of my thoughts when someone flashes into the center of the room.


	2. Chapter 1- Rebirth, Return, and Reveal

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Let me clear up a couple things:**

**1. Artemis was drugged as well.**

** , your questions will be answered this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's**** P.O.V**

Today is my 519th birthday! It's also the day Chaos says I can go back to Earth. It gets kind of boring here in the void. Oh, I should probably explain about Chaos and me not being in the Underworld. After all, I was killed. Here's what happened.

_Flashback:_

_I am following Nathan and Artemis through the woods. Something seems off about Artemis' behavior, and I want to find out what it is. I see Nathan raise his knife and aim it at milady's back. I leap forward and take the knife for her. The knife seems to be pulsating with a strange energy. It's sapping my strength. Artemis turns around and asks what happened. Nathan says I tried to kill her. I no longer have any energy to protest, so I stay silent. Artemis accepts Nathan's explanation, and they walk off, probably to tell the hunters of my "betrayal". I bleed out, and everything goes black._

_When I wake up, I seem to be floating in space. I examine my surroundings when someone clears their throat behind me. I spin around, ready to fight any potential threats, and see a lady floating in front of me. She has black skin that has what looks like the stars scattered in various places. Her hair is black as well, but her eyes resemble swirling galaxies. She looks at me amusedly. I recognize her._

_"Chaos!", I exclaim. "What is happening? Why am I here?"_

_She replies, "The dagger you were stabbed with was supposed to destroy your soul. There was one problem. Do you remember the oath you took to Artemis?"_

_I think back on that day._

**_Flashback within a Flashback:_**

_I kneeled in front of Artemis and said, "I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, swear on Chaos to serve and protect Lady Artemis for eternity."_

_Eternity being the key word. Oh._

_Chaos continues speaking. "Because of that oath, your soul could not be disintegrated. Instead, your soul was a bit damaged. You will spend 500 years training here in the Void. This will give your soul enough time to heal. Still, that dagger symbolizes something very dangerous. That dagger means that my brother Order is rising."_

She had me join his army, which she had been building since she banished her brother Order. They existed to defend the universe against him. So, during the past 500 years, I rose to the top rank of Chaos' secret army, and now have a team of elite assassins. They consist of Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Michael Yew, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Castor Gemini and Luke Castellan. Chaos knew I would want to bring them back, so she had them escape Elysium during the period when the doors of death were open.

Chaos told me that the hunters, campers, and Artemis were being drugged by Nathan. All of them except Annabeth. I hate that guy so much. First he steals my girlfriend, just before I was going to propose. Then, he turns the camp against me. Not that it's their fault. Then he goes and turns the hunters against me too. At least he got what he deserved. I heard that he was punished with the worst punishments the Fields of Punishment have. I wonder whether I can visit him sometime and torture him myself. Provided he is still there. If he had that dagger, then he could have been one of Order's minions, sent to kill me. He had probably aimed at Artemis thinking that it would be a good time to get rid of the only Olympian not bound by the Ancient Laws. Once we go back to earth, we will have to hide our identities, since the gods would probably freak if we suddenly showed up as ourselves. We all have code names so that no one will recognize us. We won't be allowed to reveal ourselves until Chaos says we can. I am Blade, Luke is Rogue, Bianca is Angel, Zoe is Huntress, Silena is Dove, Beckendorf is Forge, Michael is Sonic, and Castor is Vine.

Well, it looks like it's time to go to Earth. Teleporting in 5...4...3...2...1...

**Artemis's**** P.O.V**

Out of the flash of light comes 9 people. 8 of them are wearing masks and a cloak. The masks only cover their eyes. The last person, I remember. The last time she came to the throne room was right after Percy swore on her name to protect me. It was Chaos. All 14 Olympians (Hades and Hestia were made Olympians with Percy's wish) leapt out of their thrones and bowed. Chaos tells us to rise. My father steps forward and asks, "Chaos, why do you visit us on this day?"

Chaos replies, "To help you with the upcoming war against my brother Order, of course".

With that, the throne room erupts into chaos (obviously not the person).

**Thought about ending the chapter here, but decided against it.**

After we had all calmed down, my father asks her what she meant. Her explanation is that she has a brother who was evil, and she banished him. Now, he is coming back. Athena seems to have a question. She always does. "So, who are the people with the hooded cloaks and masks?" Chaos tells them to introduce themselves.

One of the boys step forward. He has a white mask with a grape vine running diagonally across his mask. "I am Vine", he says. Next comes a short boy whose mask is golden with musical symbols bordering it. "I am Sonic", he says. After him, a big, burly, guy and a tall, slender girl step forward. The boy has a black mask with flame patterns on it. "I am Forge", he says. The girl has a pink mask with hearts on it. "I am Dove", she says. Then two girls step forward. They have identical silver masks, except one has skulls on it, and the other has arrows on it. The one with the skulls says "I am Angel". The other girl says "I am Huntress". One of the last two boys step forward. He has a golden mask with a caduceus on it. "I am Rogue", he says. The last boy steps forward, and I am struck by how familiar he seems. He has a sea green mask with crescent moons facing inwards towards the eyes. "And I am Blade, Commander of Chaos' army", he says. Chaos chimes in. "And the second most powerful person in the universe! The rest are third most powerful!"

My father then asks one more question, "Where are they going to stay?"

Chaos replies, "Oh, Rogue, Dove, Forge, Sonic, and Vine will stay at Camp Olympus (the two camps combined after the war). Blade, Angel, and Huntress will stay with the hunt." I wanted to protest, but i decided it wouldn't be the best idea. Chaos, sensing that there were no more questions, flashed out. One by one, the gods started flashing out as well. Soon, I was left with only Blade, Huntress, and Angel. I walked over to them and said, "Meet us in Finger Lakes Forest in 1 hour. And _boy_, (this part was direct towards Blade) if you slack off, you will be punished severely."

With that, I flashed out to tell my hunters.

**Percy's**** P.O.V**

Well, it looks like I will have to earn the hunters trust all over again. This is going to be painful. At least I'm used to it.

**Zoe's**** P.O.V**

The treatment of Percy will probably be very funny, but I feel bad for him.

**Bianca's**** P.O.V**

I hope the hunters don't treat Percy too badly.

**TIME SKIP: 1 hour later**

**Thalia's**** P.O.V**

Lady Artemis said we are getting three guardians from Chaos. They better not be boys, or there will be Hades to pay. There supposed to show up any second now...

Suddenly three people flashed in front of me. Two girls and one boy. Well, it's better than all boys, but we will make sure that that boy's life will be a personal Tartarus. "What are your names?", I ask. One of the girls step forward. She's wearing a silver mask with arrows on it. "I'm Huntress, and that's Blade and Angel", she says, pointing at her companions.

**TIME SKIP: 2 days later**

****Percy's**** P.O.V****

Well, I am definitely having a horrible time. The pranks are always life threatening, and the workload is ridiculous. I hope they accept me soon. Every day I wake up at 6 AM and spend the day washing the clothes, making meals, heating water for baths, packing up tents, fletching arrows, sharpening arrows, moving targets, and much more. Thank Chaos for my increased endurance! I won't complain though. Every time I see Artemis, my pains seem to just float away. Of course, when I look away, they come back again, but it's nice to have that temporary relief. I hate the pranks, though. Everyday, I have to heal at least 3 broken bones, and a whole lot of cuts which cover my torso.

**TIME SKIP: 2 months later**

I think they are finally starting to warm up to me. They aren't pranking me as much, and some actually talk to me. We stopped wearing our cloaks a while ago, but we keep our masks on all the time.

**Thalia's**** P.O.V**

We are finally starting to accept the male guardian. He reminds us too much of Percy, and we just can't do it anymore. Milady is still as cold as ever. If Blade comes near her, or even near her tent, she beats him up so badly, every one of the hunters wince. The other two guardians were already accepted, them being girls, and they just act like any other hunter. None of them ever take off their masks. It's kind of weird.

**Artemis's**** P.O.V**

I hate Blade. He is so much like Percy, it hurts. I had had feelings for Percy ever since he took the sky from me, but then he started dating Annabeth. Even when he was in my hunt, I didn't say anything about it. Then Nathan started drugging us, and Percy died, and my chance was gone, probably forever. I told myself it was a good thing, seeing as there is no way I could break my oath, but Blade is stirring up those feelings deep inside me, and it's killing me.

**TIME SKIP: 10 months later**

It's been almost exactly a year since the three guardians arrived to guard our camp. As I step out of my tent, I see Blade coming towards me. He has been able to win over every single one of the hunters, and the youngest hunters love to play with him. At this point, the resemblance between Blade and Percy are almost unbearable.

**Percy's**** P.O.V**

I love being in the hunt now. Everything is going great, except for the fact that Artemis seems to hate me. Chaos suddenly speaks in my mind.

"Hey guys, you need to reveal yourselves within the week. There will be an assembly in 3 days at Camp Olympus. You will reveal yourselves to everyone there. You can also reveal yourselves to whomever your guarding if you wish." I feel Chaos leave my mind, and see that Zoe and Bianca have gotten the Message as well. We hold a mind conference with the other guardians at Camp Olympus, and decide that the Camp Olympus guardians won't reveal themselves, but the three of us will. As I'm trying to figure out how to reveal myself, I catch sight of Artemis staring at me.

**Artemis's**** P.O.V**

Blade is coming my way. He smiles at me. The thing is, he has Percy's smile. It's ripping me apart. Blade says, "Hey Arty, we need to go to Camp Olympus in three days. Chaos just told us so." The name Arty makes me snap. Only Percy ever called me Arty. If Apollo tried, he got shot with an arrow in the family jewels. "DON'T CALL ME ARTY!" I scream. I lash out at Blade with all of my power, driving my fist into his face and cracking his mask. He flies backwards into a tree. The hunters look at me with fear. Blade staggers to his feet, his mask lying in pieces all around him. His hands cover his nose, and as he looks up at me, unmasked for the first time, I almost faint. Because standing there in front of me, with a broken nose, is Percy Jackson.

**Percy's**** P.O.V**

Well, the secret's out now. The cat is out of the bag. Artemis is in exactly the same place, looking at me with disbelief. Suddenly, she flashes out, leaving me to wonder why. The hunters all yell, "PERCY!", and tackle me to the ground. I look at Zoe and Bianca meaningfully. They both step forward, and remove their masks. Zoe says, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about us." The hunters turn around, stare at Zoe and Bianca, and tackle them too. We are all celebrating, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, and see a very angry Thalia. She yells, "WHERE THE HADES HAVE YOU BEEN? WHEN WE FOUND OUT WHAT THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SCOUNDREL DID, WE WERE ALL BROKEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE ALIVE?" I say, "Woah, calm down Thals. When your soul is damaged, you can't really do much until it's healed, so I had to wait 500 years in the Void, during which I never left Chaos' city". Then, I noticed something. "Wait, where's Artemis?"


	3. AN

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating! I've had a very stressful past couple of weeks at school, and a huge writer's block. Where do you want Artemis to be? Here are my top options:**

**A. She goes off to clear her head, and is captured by the enemy. Percy goes into rage mode and breaks her out.**

**B. She goes off to clear her head and is possessed by eidolons. She is then forced to lead the enemy's army against Olympus until Percy gets rid of the eidolons.**

**C. She wanders into the forest, is splashed with Lethe water, and forgets who she is. Percy must find a way to get her memories back.**

**Please tell me what you guys want. Also, I believe Percy is not weaker than he should be. He will show more power as the story goes on, but he doesn't really need much power right now.**


	4. AN 2

**So, it looks like A is the winner! One more question. Should Percy sneak in, or just walk in, guns blazing. Should he rescue her solo, or with the hunt, Zoe, and Bianca? How should Artemis be captured? I'm leaning towards Percy just going solo. Maybe he could unlock an awesome power, and blow people up? You tell me!**


End file.
